


supervision

by falsegljtter



Series: My Son Gets Shipped With Everyone™ [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating Chaperones, Kuroo and Akaashi are the best wingmen ever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is too nervous to go on his first date with Bokuto without his best friend Kuroo by his side and Bokuto is too afraid of slipping into a mood to go on a date with Kenma without Akaashi with him.</p><p>The first five dates of Kenma and Bokuto, all under the careful gazes of their best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supervision

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite thing i have ever written and i love this so much  
> i spent weeks creating this so please enjoy it!
> 
> i just love the idea of kenma and bokuto not knowing how to really function one on one so they need their friends as a safety blanket of sorts until they manage to figure it out

first date. 

“Thank you so much for coming with me, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaims as they walk down the sidewalk together, searching for the cafe that Kenma had texted them a picture of. 

“Of course. I can't have you scaring Kenma off on the first date,” Akaashi retorts with a faint smirk.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto huffs in indignation. 

“We're here. Are you ready?” Akaashi cuts off what will become a sulking Bokuto and watches in amusement as he immediately straightens up. 

“No I can't! What if Kenma was joking when he said yes to dating me? What if Kuroo put him up to it?”

“I highly doubt Kuroo-san has that type of influence over Kenma,” Akaashi states dryly. “Now come on, I already texted Kenma that we arrived.” 

“You did? How do I look?” Bokuto frets as Akaashi begins his walk into the cafe. 

“Like always. Stop worrying Bokuto-san. It’s Kenma. He already agreed to go out with you.” Akaashi glances around the cafe for any sign of said setter. Most of the patrons of the cafe had a laptop or other electronic out in front of them, each of them minding their own business. The smell of caramel and sugar hit Akaashi once he got far enough into the store and it wasn't a surprise that Kenma would pick this location. Everything seemed catered to the soft spoken types that enjoyed their privacy and comfort. 

“There they are!” An arm waves lazily in the air and attached to the appendage is none other than Kuroo. Sitting next to him was Kenma, focused intensely on his phone but glancing at Bokuto out of the corner of his eye every few seconds. 

“Hey!” Bokuto fistbumps Kuroo in greeting before turning to Kenma. “Ah hello. Hi! Greetings.”

“Hello,” Kenma whispers and Akaashi has to stop himself from leaving. They were both his friends but why did this have to be so awkward?

“Why don't we all sit?” Kuroo suggests. 

“Good idea,” Akaashi agrees while ushering Bokuto into the booth. Kenma was sitting on the inside on the other side, because then Kuroo could be his human shield from all people, and Bokuto was forced to be on the inside since his sporadic hand movements often caused trouble for passing waiters. The atmosphere was stiff for a few moments, with Bokuto and Kenma looking at each other without saying anything. 

“Will you two be alright if we go get food?” Akaashi asks as he wiggles his way out of the booth. From beside him, Akaashi could see Bokuto's expression of fear and gave him a steady look. 

“Sure.” Bokuto's hands are tapping on the table and he can't stop his leg from shaking. A tap from Akaashi makes him look up to see his friend taking a deep breath. Bokuto follows, inhaling deeply before letting it all out. A similar noise of agreement from Kenma makes Kuroo stand as well. 

“Then let's go.” They walk towards the counter, sneaking not so subtle looks at the two. Bokuto tried to start some conversation by commenting on a new game. It was a success and the two were occupied with talk of the game. 

“I'm glad they seem to be doing better,” Akaashi confesses when they move up a spot in line. 

“No kidding. It's endearing how nervous they were for this but they just had to talk,” Kuroo snorts in amusement. 

“Bokuto-san was so worried that he made me do his hair,” Akaashi admits and draws a wheezing laugh from Kuroo. Other patrons look over towards the loud sound and Akaashi has to smile apologetically at them. “I can see how this cafe would suit Kenma.”

“How?” Kuroo questions but Akaashi suspects he already knows the answer. 

“Everyone seems to keep to themselves, not caring too much about others business. It feels like a nice place to go when you want to be alone but still surrounded by others,” Akaashi observes and they move up another place in the line. 

“I'm glad you think so too. I recommended this place to Kenma because of that.” Kuroo's smug grin made Akaashi lift an eyebrow. 

“You recommended it to him?”

“What? Does this place not suit my character?” Kuroo teases before they get up to the counter. “Two specialty sandwiches, one soda, and a coffee please. You?” Kuroo turned to Akaashi who gave an appreciative nod before beginning his order. 

“Two more sandwiches, a water, and a tea please.” Akaashi waits patiently for the cashier to get their food before they start walking back to the couple. “Thank you for paying Kuroo-san.”

“Odd considering neither of us are on the date but oh well. They're too busy talking anyway.” He smiles fondly at the duo, watching them talk excitedly. 

“Also,” Akaashi adds once they were about to reach the table, “I do think this place suits you.”

“Really? ‘Pain in the ass Kuroo’ suits a place like this to you?” Kuroo looks towards Akaashi doubtfully. 

“No one can be a pain in the ass all the time. This place reminds me of you.” Akaashi shrugs casually before getting back into his seat. 

“Thanks Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaims when he sees the sandwich. 

“Thank Kuroo-san not me,” Akaashi deflects and takes a sip of his tea. 

“Thank you,” Kenma says and Bokuto follows along. Conversation flowed easily between the group, with a focus on Bokuto and Kenma, until they decided to call it a day. The sun had just started setting as the four stood together outside the cafe. 

“That was fun!” Bokuto laughs nervously again, all progress from the date seemingly gone. 

“Yes it was,” Kenma replies with a faint smile. 

“Again?” Bokuto blurts out but Kenma nodded his head in agreement before he could become too embarrassed. 

“I assume I'll see you again as well,” Akaashi says while he and Kuroo stand off to the side. 

“I'll be here all week,” Kuroo jokes. 

“Well we should get going. Are you ready Bokuto-san?” Akaashi turns to his friend and Bokuto looked torn but eventually agreed. 

“Bye Kenma! Bye Kuroo!” Bokuto waves over his shoulder as they begin walking back towards their houses. 

“Bye!”

second date. 

“Ready?” Kuroo calls out across the gym and gains a nod from Kenma. 

“Where are you going?” Yaku questions while observing the two. 

“Bokuto asked Kenma out for a date after practice today,” Kuroo explains. 

“So...why are you going?” Yaku inquires, thoroughly confused by the situation. 

“Moral support.” Kuroo throws an arm around Kenma who promptly shakes it off. 

“Like a dad!” Lev exclaims only to get kicked by Yaku. 

“Don't interrupt conversations. Especially not to say such weird things,” Yaku glares over at Lev. He merely lets out a sheepish laugh before grabbing his bag. 

“We'll be late,” Kenma says hurriedly before walking out of the gym. 

“That's my cue,” Kuroo excuses while heading after him. They get a few feet away from the rowdy gym before Kuroo remembers what he wants to tell Kenma. “Akaashi will be there today too if that's alright?”

“That's fine,” Kenma replies absentmindedly but Kuroo hears the soft exhale of relief. He still didn't know how to deal with Bokuto's moods perfectly and it wouldn't look odd when Kuroo tagged along if Akaashi also did. “Have you been talking with Akaashi?”

“Hm? Yeah we text sometimes. Why?” Kuroo hums as he walks down the street.

“No reason in particular,” Kenma brushes the subject off but can't hide his smirk. 

“Kozume,” Kuroo whines, poking at his friend's arm. 

“Nothing,” Kenma repeats and Kuroo drops his hand. If he didn’t want to say anything else about it, then Kuroo wasn’t going to badger him any further.

“Do you know where Bokuto asked us to meet at?”

“Did Akaashi not tell you?” Kenma looks over to Kuroo in amusement and just as he was about to reply, Kenma answers. “A bowling alley near here.”

“Then let's go!” Kuroo exclaims and despite him asking where they were supposed to go, he lead Kenma there. When his friend shoots him a look, Kuroo laughs. “Akaashi may have told me directions.”

Once they enter the alley, they are immediately greeted by the thundering sound of pins being knocked down. Cheers sporadically broke out amongst the many different groups and upbeat pop music was playing in the background. Kenma immediately recoils but with Kuroo's gentle steering they manage to make their way over to Bokuto. 

“Hi!” Bokuto smiles widely and Kuroo isn't oblivious to the way Kenma seems to relax at his voice. 

“Hello,” Kenma replies. 

“Is this alright? It's loud in here but that means everyone is focused on their own thing so they won't try to talk to you randomly or pay too much attention to our group!” Bokuto looks around the alley nervously as if he was second guessing his decision. 

“I like it,” Kenma assures and Kuroo is happy to see it doesn't seem like he's lying. 

“We have the game all set up and Akaashi got everyone's shoes but he left to go to the bathroom. He's been gone for a while.” Bokuto scans the room again, obviously wondering where his friend had gone. 

“Why don't you two sit here and I'll go look for him?” Kuroo offers. Once he got two nods, he headed off towards where he assumed the bathroom was. It didn't take long for him to see Akaashi. The setter was wearing a casual shirt with a black cardigan layered and jeans. He looked like he had stepped out of a magazine instead of a dirty bathroom in the middle of a dimly lit bowling alley. 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi greets with a slight wave. 

“Bokuto seemed worried you weren't back yet,” Kuroo blurts out in lieu of a greeting. He nearly smacked himself after seeing Akaashi raise his eyebrow. 

“Nice to see you too,” Akaashi teases as he walks towards Kuroo. “He needed some time to get comfortable and that couldn't happen when he was busy firing off questions at me.”

“So you left him alone with his worries?” Kuroo's lips twitched in amusement. 

“Tough love.” Akaashi shrugs. The sight of Kenma and Bokuto chatting makes the two stop in their tracks to watch them for a bit. 

“No awkward pause like last time,” Kuroo notes as he sees them leaning closer to hear better. 

“They've grown quickly,” Akaashi agrees. After a few more minutes of watching, they head towards the duo. 

“Akaashi! You're back,” Bokuto exclaims once he catches sight of his best friend. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Kuroo jokes and sits down on one of the benches provided. 

“It can't be helped. Now who's ready to get defeated.” Akaashi smirks while slipping on the bowling shoes. 

“Fighting words,” Kuroo replies and the two didn't catch the looks passed between Kenma and Bokuto at their teasing. 

“I hope you don't expect to get higher than me!” Bokuto picks up a bowling ball before rolling it. Halfway down the alley, it rolls off into the gutter. 

“Do we need to put up bumpers?” Kenma teases and draws a gasp from Bokuto. Kuroo and Akaashi couldn't stop their snickers as they heard Kenma’s remark. 

“Don't laugh! It'll only fuel his desire to insult me. I can't believe bowling has turned my boyfriend against me,” Bokuto huffs but the blush on his cheeks is unmistakable. Next to him, Kenma almost dropped his bowling ball in shock as well. The next few rounds passed easily, with Akaashi being surprisingly good at bowling and Bokuto finally getting the hang of it after a few turns. It was obvious that the one with the slowest ball was Kenma, for he never put enough force into it and Kuroo was an average player. In the end, Akaashi managed to take first with Kenma behind him and Bokuto a few points away from his boyfriend. Bringing up the rear was Kuroo, still with a respectable score but not as good as the rest. 

“Want to go get food?” Kuroo questions as they return the bowling shoes. 

“Sure!” Bokuto began to lead the group over to a small snack bar inside the bowling alley. They sat down with their drinks of choice and made small talk until the waiter arrived. 

“That was fun wasn't it?” Kuroo asks Akaashi while Kenma and Bokuto talk about their scores. 

“Sorry but winners like me don't talk to losers like you,” he replies airily while taking a sip of his drink. 

“Akaashi!” Kuroo gasps in mock anger and they share a small laugh before the waiter appears. 

“Sorry to interrupt lovebirds but do you know what you want?” the waiter smiles kindly at the four and Kuroo checks to see Kenma and Bokuto, only to realize her eyes are looking at Akaashi and him. Instead of making a large fuss out of it, Akaashi orders everyone's food easily. The small smirk he flashes at Kuroo once the waiter leaves lets him know that Akaashi heard as well. 

“Oh my dear love,” Akaashi says dryly. 

“What is it darling?” Kuroo bats his eyes at Akaashi before they laugh again. 

“Here's your food. Enjoy.” the waiter places plates in front of everyone and they express their thanks before Akaashi hands over some money. 

“Ah Akaashi I'll pay you back!” Bokuto promises but Akashi just looks at him in amusement. 

“I'll look forward to that in three years. Besides you should focus on clearing your debt with Yukie first,” Akaashi replies. The four eat and share jokes until Kenma gets a text. 

“Sorry, my mother expects me home,” Kenma excuses and before Kuroo can get up as well, Bokuto springs out of his seat. 

“I can walk you home! If you'd like,” Bokuto adds quickly. 

“I think he'd prefer,” Kuroo starts but stops when Kenma interrupts him. 

“Alright,” Kenma agrees before the two leave. 

“He couldn't have warned me in advance?” Akaashi grumbles while standing. 

“Did we just get dumped?” Kuroo looks at the door in disbelief. 

“I believe so. I guess we should leave as well,” Akaashi sighs. 

“Want me to walk you back home? I'm staying at Kenma's today anyway so it would be odd if I followed them,” Kuroo offers and Akashi agrees quickly. It was never fun to walk home alone, especially at night. The pair was silent as they gather their things before stepping out into the cool air. A chill rushed through both of them as the wind swept by. 

“I hope Kenma is okay,” Kuroo voices as he tries to remember whether Kenma was wearing his jacket or had it tied around his waist. 

“Bokuto-san is a human furnace. There's no way Kenma can be cold if he's nearby. I hope Bokuto-san doesn't get a cold though. His immune system isn't as strong as he likes to say.” Akaashi's eyebrows pinched together and, reflexively, Kuroo pokes him on his forehead. 

“Sorry! That's just what Kenma does when he's over thinking so I figured the same thing was happening to you. I poke him so he calms down,” Kuroo admits and nearly kicks himself. It was so easy to talk to Akaashi that he started slipping into his nurturing habits. “Also you're really hot.”

“It's okay and thanks?” Akaashi responds. 

“I didn't mean it like that. You're face is just warm.” Kuroo contemplates shoving himself into the nearby trashcan. Pros: he won't have to embarrass himself in front of Akaashi, it might provide some protection from the wind, and he could pretend he didn't exist. Cons: well it was a trashcan so it must smell bad and have something unsavory inside of it. Just as he was about to walk towards the can, a slight pressure was applied to his forehead. “Huh?”

“Well you do that to Kenma when he needs to calm down right? I thought you needed to calm down,” Akaashi shrugs as they cross the street. 

The next obstacle in their walk was a four way crosswalk that always was heavy with foot traffic and vehicles.

“Sorry but may I hold your hand? The traffic here always is difficult to navigate with people unless they're connected,” Akaashi reasons but there's a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“If you wanted to hold my hand so badly you could've just said so,” Kuroo teases to distract from the red on his own cheeks and laces his hand with Akaashi's. The setter’s hand was as warm as his face had been and Kuroo began to doubt that Bokuto was the only human furnace in the friendship. Their hands fit together easily and Kuroo could feel the callouses on Akaashi's palms. A tug on his hand had Akaashi leading Kuroo across the cross way and it felt like seconds had passed when they reached Akaashi's house. 

“Will you be able to get home alright?” Akaashi questions as they stand outside his door. 

“Don't worry I can handle anyone who wants to start something,” Kuroo jokes. 

“You're right. The bad hair will scare them off,” Akaashi snickers. 

“I'm leaving before I get dragged again!” Kuroo announces before heading down the pathway. 

“Text me when you get home,” Akaashi says and Kuroo almost doesn't hear him. 

“Okay,” Kuroo assents easily. The walk to Kenma's house was much shorter than normal, mostly because Kuroo couldn't stop thinking of the feel of Akaashi's hand in his. 

third date. 

“I think we're getting a hang of this!” Bokuto brags as he finishes a story about how Kenma pulled him out of a small mood. 

“Want me to stop accompanying you on dates then?” Akaashi retorts but can't stop the smile that appears when he thinks of the progress Bokuto and Kenma have made. 

“No! Not yet,” Bokuto denies furiously. 

“Don't worry I wasn't planning to ditch five minutes before the date. We're already outside the cinema anyway.” Akaashi points out the large sign listing the movies being shown that day and Bokuto drags him forward in his excitement. A few feet away, Kuroo and Kenma are waiting with their backs to the wall. Bokuto bounds off towards them before Akaashi can say anything and the setter tiredly follows in his path. 

“Hey!” Bokuto stops in front of the duo with a wide grin on his face. Immediately him and Kenma are in a conversation about the movie, apparently an adaptation of a game they both played, while Kuroo is left to trail behind with Akaashi. 

“Do you know anything about this movie?” Kuroo questions as they walk towards the box office. 

“No. I never could understand it,” Akaashi admits. “That obvious?”

“You just don't seem the type to know about this. Basically, this kid gets sent to an alternate universe where he has to collect these relics to defeat the evil in the nation,” Kuroo begins to explain and by the time they're seated in the theater, Akaashi looks much more relaxed. 

“I'm glad I understand now. Thank you Kuroo-san.” Akaashi smiles in relief before turning back to the screen. Kuroo can feel the blush on his face and tilts his head away from Akaashi, only to catch Kenma's knowing gaze. A quick jerk of his head to Kenma's intertwined hands with Bokuto has his friend backing off for the moment but Kuroo knows he'll be interrogated later. 

“That movie was great,” Bokuto exclaims when they exited the theater. 

“It was,” Kenma agrees and hides his yawn. 

“I want to do something,” Bokuto declares. 

“Every time you watch a movie you get like this,” Akaashi recalls while looking at Bokuto dubiously, “and then once I agree you pass out.”

“I won't this time!” Bokuto denies in an attempt to sway the group. 

“Are you sure Bokuto?” Kuroo was doubtful that Bokuto wouldn't pass out, especially if Akaashi predicted he would. 

“Positive,” Bokuto promises. 

“Why don't we all go home instead? Then tomorrow you can do something so it will be daylight,” Kenma suggests while checking his phone. It was late at night and not much was open. 

“Okay,” Bokuto agrees quickly, already excited for the prospect of an adventure. “See you two tomorrow!” Bokuto waves goodbye and heads off towards his house. 

“I'm sorry if you two had plans for tomorrow,” Akaashi apologizes with a quick bow. 

“It's alright. I'm just proud Kenma made plans to meet up.” Kuroo ruffles Kenma's hair with a smile and Akaashi is about to speak again before Bokuto calls out for him. “That's my cue. Have a good night.”

“You too!” Kuroo says before Akaashi and Bokuto disappear around the corner. 

“So what was with that blush?” Kenma hums as Kuroo begins sputtering. 

“What? Nothing. Nothing!”

“Alright. Whatever you say,” Kenma says and walks towards their houses, ignoring the ramblings of Kuroo behind him. 

fourth date. 

It was early in the morning when Kuroo heard a knock on his door. His parents were out of town on business for the week and Kenma was staying over to keep him from being lonely, so he wasn't sure what he expected when he opened the door. Bokuto and Akaashi definitely weren't it. 

“Hey pal! Are you ready?” Bokuto shouts before barging into Kuroo's house. Following at a more languid speed is Akaashi with only pardon for the intrusion leaving his lips. 

“Why are you two here?” Kuroo questions while rubbing his bleary eyes. Whatever time it was, it was three hours too early. 

“You and Kenma agreed to go on an adventure today! So hurry up and get dressed for the surprise,” Bokuto prompts. 

“While this is a surprise I would recommend wearing a swimsuit,” Akaashi adds, sighing like he had been dealing with this all morning. Knowing Bokuto's boundless energy, he probably had been. 

“Okay give me a minute to go get Kenma and everything,” Kuroo sighs when he realizes he can't convince the duo to back down. Akaashi looked somewhat pleased, which means he was ecstatic, and Bokuto was buzzing with happiness.

“Oh and Kuroo-san,” Akaashi adds as he walks away. 

“Yeah?”

“I can't believe it really is bedhead,” Akaashi smirks while Kuroo touches a hand to his hair. Sticking his tongue out, Kuroo walks towards his room where Kenma is still sleeping. 

“Kenma time to wake up,” Kuroo drawls. Unaware of the people in the next room over, Kenma is still blissfully asleep. A faint grumble leaks out of Kenma's mouth and that's all Kuroo needs before he rips the blanket off Kenma. “Sorry but your boyfriend is off being the energizer bunny in the lounge so please get dressed in a swimsuit and calm him down.”

“Bokuto?” Kenma blinks as he tries to think of why Bokuto would be here. 

“You promised an adventure last night so now he's here to cash that in. Hurry up, I'm not sure how much longer Akaashi can hold him back,” Kuroo jokes and makes sure his swimsuit was on properly. Tiredly, Kenma starts to drag himself out of bed and after a few minutes of complaining he's also ready for the day. They step back into the lounge to see Bokuto bouncing around, now wearing a backpack. 

“When did you get that?” Kuroo slides to the side after making his joke to let Kenma hug Bokuto. 

“If he has energy to spare then he can carry my bag,” Akaashi answers in place of Bokuto, who's still holding tightly to Kenma. 

“Where are we going today?” Kenma asks once they've exited the house. 

“It's a surprise.” Bokuto wags his finger at Kenma before starting down the sidewalk. Next to him is his boyfriend while Kuroo and Akaashi hang back further. After some odd looks at the train station due to their attire and a lengthy walk, Bokuto finally stops in front of a sign. 

“The beach?” Kenma tilts his head to the side as he observes the words. 

“The greatest beach!” Bokuto corrects. “Isn't it nice?”

“It is,” Kuroo agrees while picking a spot on the beach. It didn't take long for everyone to lay out their supplies before dashing into the water. 

“Let's play chicken!” Is all the warning that Akaashi gets before Bokuto lifts him onto his shoulders. Following along, Kuroo grabs Kenma and they face off. There isn't much effort displayed on Kenma's side so Akaashi quickly pushes the pair into the water. 

“Akaashi never loses chicken,” Bokuto brags as he lets Akaashi fall back into the water. “He's too competitive.”

“There's no reason to not succeed.” Akaashi shrugs, drawing the concerned looks of the other three. 

“I call bull on your theory,” Kuroo protests. 

“We'll switch up teams so you can see,” Bokuto offers and hops onto Kuroo's shoulders. 

“Ugh you're so heavy,” Kuroo groans under the pressure but stays up. Across from them, Akaashi easily supports Kenma. Just when Bokuto was about to sink Kenma, Kuroo feels his legs being swept out from under him and his team falls instead. He coughs up seawater once his head is above water again. 

“What happened?” Bokuto hacks out more water and looks to Kuroo in confusion. 

“You're undefeated champion over there,” Kuroo jerks his thumb towards Akaashi, “totally cheated.”

“I didn't know you could cheat in chicken,” Akaashi bluffs. 

“Well apparently you found a way to!” Kuroo replies, still upset that there was saltwater burning his eyes. 

“Why don't we get ice cream?” Bokuto suggests and heads towards the shore. Perking up at the idea of ice cream, Kenma follows along easily. 

“Only if Akaashi pays for mine,” Kuroo bargains. 

“Fine,” Akaashi rolls his eyes and they head after the couple. The next few hours were spent messing around on the beach, with Bokuto demanding for a sandcastle contest and Kenma enjoying to space off whilst standing in the cool seawater. By the time that the beach was closing all of them were thoroughly exhausted. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Bokuto says on the train ride back towards their homes. 

“It was fun,” Kenma replies and they part ways, feeling light and free. 

fifth date. 

“Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad!” Bokuto winces at the thought of Akaashi being upset with him. The setter had a very precise and chilling anger that could strike fear into even teachers. 

“I'm not mad. I'm glad you and Kenma are finally comfortable enough to go on dates by yourself,” Akaashi assures and it wasn't a lie. The two had become comfortable enough around each other that they would be able to go on small excursions by themselves so he wasn't surprised Bokuto didn't need his presence anymore. 

“Thanks Akaashi!” Bokuto hugs Akaashi before texting Kenma. “You can still come on this date though because I already promised you could.”

“Wow you shouldn't have. Not like we're walking to the restaurant right now,” Akaashi mutters but still follows Bokuto. As soon as they enter, they see Kenma sitting by himself at a table while a grumbling Kuroo is seated a few feet away. It doesn't take Akaashi long to make his way over to Kuroo and sit down across from him. 

“Hey Akaashi,” Kuroo grumbles while looking over at Kenma. The morning had been horrible, with Kenma saying this was the last date Kuroo would chaperone him on. Of course Kuroo was proud of his friend but Kenma didn't need him anymore. His best friend had moved on without him. Not to mention that Kenma rubbed salt in the wound by saying the only way Kuroo could ever tag along again was by dating someone as well. A harsh sentence for someone who was experiencing a severe crush on the person sitting with them. 

“Upset you got demoted?” Akaashi teases and leans back in his chair. 

“No, I'm proud. He’s grown up so much from when we first met. I guess I’m just disappointed about how he told me,” Kuroo corrects before slumping back down. 

“At least they're doing well,” Akaashi says. It wasn't a lie, Bokuto and Kenma seemed to have entered a world of their own just minutes after sitting down. 

“Yeah. That must be nice. Do you have anyone you'd want to do that with?” Kuroo questions, his sadness making him unaware of his words. 

“There is someone,” Akaashi admits. His eyes stare directly at Kuroo and the upperclassmen has to stop himself from sighing. Of course the beautiful Akaashi Keiji would already have someone he liked. No way did Kuroo stand a chance. Maybe it was a cute girl who had a sweet laugh or some equally as pretty boy that studied with him. 

“What are they like? Do I know them?” Because Kuroo is a masochist and also can't keep his mouth shut, he continues to pry about the mysterious crush of Akaashi Keiji. 

“He's a pain in the ass, tells corny jokes, and has the worst bedhead in the world. I'd hope know them” Akaashi replies, still making eye contact with Kuroo. Furrowing his brow, Kuroo tries to think of who Akaashi could be describing. A gentle sigh escapes Akaashi's lips and cuts through Kuroo's thoughts. “It's you, Kuroo-san.”

“Oh. OH.” The blush on Kuroo's cheeks is impossible to miss and his dazed eyes land on Akaashi. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Akaashi affirms. 

“Would you like to date?” Kuroo can't stop the smile from spreading across his face and Akaashi swears it's infectious because a matching one makes its way across his lips. 

“Of course.”

\+ first date.

“Do you need me to come along?” Bokuto asks from where he lays sprawled out on Akaashi's sofa. 

“I think I'll do fine,” Akaashi quips. 

“You can do this!” Bokuto cheers as Akaashi leaves with a faint goodbye thrown back at his friend. On any other day there would be at least the slightest bit of apprehension at leaving Bokuto alone in his house but Akaashi couldn't think of anything except his first date with Kuroo. Technically, it could be considered their sixth, but this one would be theirs and theirs alone. No wonder Bokuto wanted Akaashi to back off after five dates. He could barely stand the thought of sharing the day with anyone but Kuroo. Relaxed in front of the fountain was Kuroo himself, watching the passing people absentmindedly. 

“You look a little bit like a stalker Kuroo-san,” Akaashi teases and stand next to him. 

“Well now you do too,” Kuroo counters with a faint smile. “Ready?”

“Yeah I'm ready,” Akaashi replies before they head down the street, ready to make their own memories.


End file.
